Lick Your Wounds
by Zighana
Summary: Takes place after Why Her. Tasha frees Tommy from his restraints and they come to an arrangement for their pain.


**Lick Your Wounds**

 _Takes Place after Why Her?. Tasha frees Tommy from his bed and they both find comfort in each other after battling with their heartaches. Tommy/Tasha_

When Tasha got a text message from Tommy at nearly 3 o'clock in the morning, she knew it wasn't anything good.

 **Tommy: HANDCFFD 2 BED. NEED HELP. CUM QUICK.**

She stares at the message, questions running rampant in her mind. How did he even get handcuffed to his bed? How is he even able to text that message? Why didn't he get Ghost? Why did he message her in the first place?

She rolls out of bed, checking the clock. 2:55 A.M. The kids won't be awake for another few hours, Shawn is gone and her Mama is asleep in the living room. She throws on a simple black hoodie and jean combo with some athletic sneakers, spritz on some perfume, brushes her hair and puts on some makeup. She digs in her closet and places her gun in the back of her jeans; she'll never know when it'll come in handy. She grabs her keys and heads out the door, driving to Tommy's, hoping she won't find him dead and in pieces.

She makes it to the apartment and knocks quietly.

"Tommy, it's me, Tasha. You still breathing?"

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR AND GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

That was all the confirmation she needed. Checking the door, she was surprised to find the door unlocked. She opens it and is horrified at what he sees. Tommy, in his underwear, sprawled out on the bed, his wrist losing circulation and color from a metal cuff and the lining of his bed. Tommy, sweaty, exerted, and pain-ridden, looks at Tasha with pleading eyes.

Tasha gets to work, assessing the damage while aiming her gun. She counts to three and fires. The handcuff breaks and Tommy's arm collapses on the bed, the blood finally rushing to his hand. He caresses his wrist, his stormy green eyes glued to the linoleum floor.

"Can you tell me what the fuck happened to you?" Tasha begins, her eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

"The bitch betrayed me. She's been working with Angela trying to bring down Ghost and our business. She took my grandmother's ring, handcuffed me to the fucking bed, and left. I've been sleeping with the enemy this whole time; she tries to get me to turn against Ghost, turn against my brother…"

Tasha shushes him. She doesn't want him getting worked up again; he has violent episodes when he's angry. She instead pulls him closer, rubbing soothing circles over his back. Gentle touches seem to keep him calm; he draws closer to her, burying his face into her shoulder and hair.

"I trusted her, I was devoted to her, I wanted no one but her. I loved her," he says against her skin. She feels tears and she lets him. He needs to cry, he needs to ride out his hurt and pain while Tasha struggles with her own. Her husband is fucking the Feds and she fucked the enemy's son. Her family is broken and her life is falling apart all around her because of Angela. Tasha never thought she would hate someone as much as she hated Angela; she wrecked her marriage, her home, her family, and is now putting her freedom in jeopardy, along with Tommy's and Ghost's. If she had her way, Angela would be in the trunk of her car, getting ready to be dropped into the Hudson River. She would be dead and gone, and everything would go back to normal, like it used to be.

But it won't happen; Angela has Ghost wrapped around her finger, and they have another threat to worry about; Kanan is MIA, making it harder to track his next move. They could all be sitting ducks and they won't even know it.

"I just want to forget this even happened," Tommy whispers, "I want to pretend I never even met her." his eyes flicker up to Tasha's.

"I want you to make me forget."

She remembers that look; it's the look he gave when he wanted something. Before she could respond, his lips touch hers. It was soft and shockingly gentle.

"Please," he continues, "Stay here tonight."

He falls to the bed, taking her with him. Her back is flush against Tommy's front. He buries his nose into her hair, tears soaking the pillows.

"I can't sleep here alone anymore. Not after what Holly did."

Tasha wants to protest, but knows it will mean nothing. His body and gentleness is just what she needs. She needs to forget her guilt, bury herself into being there for Tommy before he kills himself or that poor dog in the kennel. He needs this more than she does; he needs to be held and taken care of.

They're the same, stuck in the past and impervious to change. Their worlds are crashing around them and they need someone who understands. Their loyalty to Ghost has cost them their trust and possibly their freedom.

They need this.

They need each other right now.

She lies there with him, inhales, and finally let the tears fall. She cries over her broken home, her shattered marriage, her jeopardized freedom, and the guilt of her betrayal. Once those tears start, they refuse to stop; they both cried until they couldn't cry anymore.

Morning came; the sun rose through the windows, bathing the apartment in a golden glow. Tasha wakes to Tommy cooking something in the kitchen. Potatoes and bacon greets her nose, and her mouth waters. The dog barks enthusiastically, happy to greet the new guest. She wags her tail and leaps on the bed, licking Tasha's face.

"Bella, shoo! Don't make me put you back in the kennel!" Tommy comes into view, clad in a gingham apron and pajama bottoms. Bella whines but obeys, scampering off to eat her breakfast.

"Don't mind her, she's friendly." The redhead grumbles before walking back to the stove to work on the eggs.

"Have a seat. You're my guest, so therefore you deserve the best damn breakfast in New York City."

Tasha obeys, mentally cursing herself for not washing her face or wrapping up her hair before she went to sleep.

"I didn't know you could cook."

"Have to if you want to make the ladies stay."

"Fair enough," Tasha responds, tucking her hair behind her ear and checking her phone for any new updates. Her mom sent her five text messages asking about her whereabouts, six missed calls from Ghost, and a Caps Lock message from Tariq asking if she's okay.

The food looks second-rate, but the taste makes up for it. She eats her food in silence, oblivious to Tommy staring at her. "Tasha," he begins, "I wanted to tell you I'm sorry about what happened with Angela. I forgot not only am I loyal to Ghost, I'm supposed to be loyal to you too. But, I just want you to understand that…"

"It's in the past, now. What's done is done and there's no coming back from it. Now we have to make plans on how to handle the Holly and Angela problem."

"The best thing we can do is plan two steps ahead. Angela may be on to us, but her relationship with Ghost could backfire on her. Ghost isn't stupid; if he keeps fucking Angela, she could give him info. Hell, she might even look the other way if he lays down the pipe like he's supposed to."

Tasha chuckles at this.

"I don't know how to feel about Ghost being unfaithful. All that we've worked for and all it took was some old love from high school to unravel it."

"That was his first love. We grew up together, Tash."

"You think I don't know that? I gave this man the best years of my life."

"A piece of the best years of your life. You're not 85 and looking over yonder in a nursing home. You can still fix things with Ghost, get rid of Angela, and everything can go back to the way it was."

"It won't. He loves her. A part of me feels that if it wasn't for the kids, I'd be in some rundown home alone and penniless while he fucks that bitch on the sheets I was supposed to sleep in."

"I won't let that happen. If all else fails, I'll make sure you won't be broke or alone if Ghost decides to leave. You're my friend; I'll take care of you."

His hand cups her cheek and she feels herself exhale.

"You don't have to..."

"I want to. I owe you for all the times you have my back. From now on, we have each other. You got my back and I got yours. Ok?"

She wants to believe him, but she knows this is just wishful thinking. If they had each other, what about the kids? Ghost? Kanan?

"If you want, you can move in with me for a couple of weeks. It doesn't feel right sleeping here alone after Holly. We won't do nothing; I just want someone here."

She nods.

He grabs her by the waist and looks at her.

"I'll take care of you and the kids. I promise."

Their noses touch. His eyes are soft, pleading for her to stay. She had no choice; her demons had no place in her home and Tommy is so far the only person she could trust that is in her court.

"Ok."


End file.
